Days Of Our Labs
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Continuation of as the bullpen turns.   Disclaimer: Don't Own NCIS or its characters only use them for writing. We only own Kayleigh McGee.  Read the top of chapter one for summary.   Contains McZiva
1. Moving Day

_Hello everyone! So like promised here is the next story in the Kayleigh series. This one is entitled, the future begins. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and for the point of this story. Jenny never died and she isn't sick. Because I love Jenny and she's not actually dead she is just in hiding. I will never be convinced that Jenny is dead. We never saw her in a body bag. So I have JDD - judgement day denial. Anyways I hope you enjoy_.

Summary: Ziva, Tim and Kayleigh have move in together and Kayleigh started a new school on base. Ziva is hiding a secret from Tim and someone over hears her talking about it. Meanwhile the team is investigating and looking for a murder that is slitting the throat of women whose husbands are away fighting. Will Kayleigh fit in, will Ziva tell Tim her secret and will they find their murder?

Tim took a deep breath as he got out of his car. Here they were, in front of their new home. It was the beginning of a new step in his life. He could hear the moving truck coming down the street, Tony must have been close behind. They had enough movers, so they decided to just rent a truck. Tim looked up at the new place. It wasn't too big of a house, but it was better than a small apartment with all three of them trying to fit.

Tony drove down the street. How did he get talked into this again? Oh yeah, Probie had promised pizza when they were done. The man heard his stomach rumble and knew they had better finish quickly. He jumped out of the truck and called out "Let's get this show on the road," to the rest of the helpers.

Ziva was already at the house with Jen and Abby, they were just finishing up with cleaning the house from top to bottom. They had all been there the day before painting the entire house. Ziva was really excited, it wasn't a huge house but it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms and a decent size living area. The kitchen which was where they were at the moment was Ziva's favorite part. It was rather large and had a lot of counter space. Ziva's love of cooking could be well displayed in a kitchen like this.

Abby was so happy for her friends, she knew how happy they were together and was glad that they finally took the next step in their relationship, when they decided to move in together. She tossed the damp cloth into the bucket of water and looked up at her friend. "So you ready to move in?" She asked her.

Jenny looked up and around the kitchen making sure that everything had been done. She had known Ziva for a long time. They had been undercover together on a couple occasions and had talked about their futures, and what they wanted from them. And this was a major part of what Ziva wanted for hers. She couldn't have been happier for her.

Kayleigh jumped out of the car and closed the car door behind her. She looked up at the house in front of her, this was her new home. She smiled, this was great, she was finally going to have a bedroom and her daddy and Ziva told her she could pick any colour she wanted to paint it and she had chose pink. Her favourite colour. She ran up to the house before anyone could stop her reached up for the door knob but it was too high up for her to reach it, so she ran back to her daddy's side.

Gibbs parked his car on the side of the road and got out of the car. When Tony pulled up and parked he went and opened the back. He knew he wasn't in charge here but the quicker they got things done the quicker Ziva, Tim and Kayleigh could settle into their new home. "Okay Tim. How do you want to do this?" He asked his younger agent.

Tim was brought back to reality when Gibbs asked him how they were going to do this. He had put a little thought into it before they had arrived. He had attempted to organize the boxes before they had left the apartment. "Well the boxes are labeled with rooms they belong in, Kayleigh you are going to be in charge of showing them where each room is." Tim said, and he squeezed his daughter's shoulder.

Tony nodded to the instructions coming from the other man. He wanted this done nice and quickly. He went to the back of the truck and looked up at the work in front of him. He was going to load as many into his arms as he could. He didn't care if he hurt his back.

Jethro looked up at the women in the kitchen. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on. All he knew was this place didn't smell familiar. He didn't like change. He softly put his head between his paws and whimpered. He missed his home.

Ziva looked up at Abby and nodded. "Ready as I will ever be." She looked over at Jethro and smiled softly. "Hi buddy." She said as she bent down and patted his head. "Do you want to go outside?" She asked the dog softly. She knew that things were about to be moved in and didn't want Jethro to get stepped on or anyone to trip over him. She went to the back door of the house which was in the kitchen and opened it. "Out you go Jethro." She said with a smile.

Since they were done cleaning Abby and Jenny went outside to the truck to help moving in boxes and furniture. They went to the back of the truck and waited to be given boxes to bring inside.

Kayleigh nodded to her daddy as the door to the house was opened she ran inside and waited for people to come in with boxes. She felt very special for being given something to do to help out with moving in.

Gibbs nodded to Tim and started passing some of the boxes to those who were there to help. First to Tim, then Tony, then Jenny and Abby. "Okay team. Let's get this done." He said before pushing some boxes to the front of the truck.

Tim smiled and took a few of the first boxes from Gibbs. He followed his daughter to the door of their new house and went inside, taking a moment to glance around and let it fully sink in that he was home. He made his way to the proper room. It was marked as 'Kayleigh's' so he moved it to the smaller of the bedrooms. He had thrown in a new stuffed monkey without telling her, as a reward for being good lately.

Tony took a box from Gibbs and started into the house. "Where to Probie Jr...Jr?" He asked Kayleigh, realising he already had a Probie Jr in Sarah. Once all the littler boxes were out they would get the furniture. Then they could get to the pizza.

Jethro headed outside when Ziva told him to. He knew something was going on, but couldn't quite put his paw on what it was. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. It had lots of room to run around and trees. He made his way out into the yard and stretched out under one.

Kayleigh looked up at the box and read _Kitchen_ on the side of the box and pointed the way to the kitchen.

Abby and Jenny followed to the kitchen seeing as their boxes were from there too. Those were the first boxes to come out because they were the last to be packed.

Ziva had a box labeled Tim's Room so she took it up to the master bedroom before heading back outside to the truck and continuing to unload the truck.

Gibbs continued to hand out boxes as people came pushing them to the front so it would be easier for everyone just to grab them.

Tony lugged the boxes in as fast as possible, even the ones that said they were fragile. Before he knew it they were done and the smell of pizza filled the air. He almost dropped the coffee table he was bringing in along with Gibbs while Tim was supervising, which Tony found to be lazy. It was his damn coffee table, shouldn't he move it himself?

Tim watched, ready to step in if Tony actually had dropped the table. Put food around the man and nothing else mattered. "You had better get the girls to get you a slice before Tony gets at it" He whispered to Kayleigh, who was beside him.

Gibbs helped bringing in the final piece of furniture and went to wash his hands as the food was set on the table. The smell of pizza had brought everyone into the room.

Ziva Jenny and Abby had already unpacked a few boxes from the kitchen so they got the paper cups and plates and set them with the food. Ziva got Kayleigh a piece of pizza before handing out cups to everyone and pointed them to the drinks that were sitting in a box on the counter. They were all warm but it was still something until they could plug their fridge in.

Kayleigh found a place to sit down and started eating silently, she was rather tired after all the moving in and she was ready to just go to bed but she knew there was a few hours till everyone would be gone and she could go to bed.

Jenny and Abby each took a couple pieces before the guys could get to it and took a seat at the table too.

Ziva took a couple of pieces as well before sitting down with the group and keeping her eye on Kayleigh who looked really tired. This had been a long day for her and she was use to long days but to a little girl it had to have felt even longer. She looked over at Tim and smiled, she was so glad to be moving in with him and she hoped that he was still as excited as when he asked her to move in with him and Kayleigh.

Gibbs grabbed a couple slices and a cup of coffee, thankfully the coffee machine had been set, and he took a seat.

Tony raced into the kitchen when he was finished with Gibbs. He was the second last in line, but he supposed that was alright, and maybe even for the best. He took a couple of pieces and went to get a drink. He moved his way to the seating area and sat near Gibbs.

Tim came into the kitchen last and there was only one slice left. He took it and got some coffee for himself, looking over at everyone sitting. He poured some soda into another glass and made his way in, sharing a seat with Kayleigh, since there weren't enough seats and she was the smallest. He held the other glass out to her.

Kayleigh took the glass from her daddy and smiled. "Thank you daddy." She said before she took a sip and set it down between her legs to hold it while she finished her piece of pizza.

Ziva smiled up the group and waited till the conversation died down a bit and looked up at Tim. "Thank You everyone for helping us move today. It was a great help." She said softly waiting to see if Tim would add something.

Tim smiled as his daughter took the drink and a sip. He watched Ziva get up and thank everyone and smiled, knowing that it was probably a good thing to do. He got up. "Yeah, it was a lot of help and we probably wouldn't have been able do it without you" Tim added as he sat back on the chair, putting an arm around his daughter.

Jenny nodded softly, "no problem. Glad to help." She said as she finished her pizza and got up and got a cup of coffee.

Abby nodded and took another bite of her pizza. She was more than happy to help two of her closest friends who she considered family.

Kayleigh finished her pizza and her drink and sat them down before closing her eyes, she was only going to rest her eyes for a few minutes but before long her head ended up on her dad's shoulder and she fell asleep.

Tim smiled softly as Jenny said they were glad to do it. They had the best friends in the world. He glanced down as he felt a little head on his shoulder. Poor Kayleigh must have been tuckered out for the day. He made sure to stay quiet and gently rubbed his daughter's back, so as not to wake her up.

Ziva looked over at Tim and Kayleigh and smiled. They were her family now.

Jenny looked over and saw that Kayleigh had fallen asleep and smiled softly and then looked over to Ziva who was watching the two of them and she looked so happy.

Abby looked over and tilted her head, "aawe," she said softly poking Gibbs and pointed to Tim and his daughter.

Gibbs smiled as he flashed back to a moment exactly like that with his daughter many years ago. "Well I hate to eat and run but I should get going." He said. He thought now would be a good time to leave and let the family get settled on their own. Everything they would need had been unpacked anyways.

Jenny smiled and took the cue. "I should get going too, sorry."

Ziva smiled, "no problem. Thanks for all your help." She said as she got up and started to pick up the plates to throw out.

Tony watched as the little girl fell asleep on his father's shoulder. He had to admit, it was kind of cute. He pushed himself up, still having a mouth full of Pizza. "Sorry, but when the pizza is gone so is DiNozzo." He said and he turned to go. He turned to Abby with a smile. "Can I offer you a ride home in the truck?" He offered.

Tim smiled and watched as everyone started to go. He knew he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He took a blanket off the chair and covered his little girl with it. It was a long day for them all and he felt a bit like falling asleep too. He took a sip of his coffee to stay awake.

Abby smiled at Tony and nodded, "sure Tony. Thanks." She said as she got up and grabbed a few plates and cups and went to toss them out before following Tony out.

Ziva followed everyone to the door to show them out leaving Tim on the couch with Kayleigh so as not to wake her up. "Thanks again everyone for helping." She said. She waited for everyone to leave before closing the door. She would finish cleaning the table in a few minutes but once they were gone she went and collapsed on the couch next to Tim.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated! :) _


	2. New School

Kayleigh was sitting on the stairs by the door waiting. She was waiting for her dad who was taking an extremely long time to get ready for work. It was her first day at the new school and she was nervous and excited. They had a meeting with the principal and she didn't want to be late. She was getting impatient. "DADDY! Come on!" She called up to him, her voice made it clear how impatient she really was. She looked down to her new shoes and smiled. They were black runners with bits of green, they went well with her new uniform. Her uniform was kind of cool. It was a black and green kilt with a green shirt. She looked up at the top of the stairs to see if her daddy was coming and groaned impatiently when he wasn't.

Jethro was starting to get used to the new place. He found his favorite place and everything. He heard a lot of shouting this morning, and made his way to where it was coming from. He felt the impatient feeling the child had, and barked for Tim.

Tim quickly tied up one of his shoes. He knew that Kayleigh was excited about her first day, but it was still a little rude of her. He knew the excited feeling she had from his childhood though. He rushed out to the top of the stairs where his daughter had been waiting. "Who is ready for a ride to school?" He asked, hoping they got a picture of her in her new uniform.

Kayleigh looked up at him and smiled, "me!" She said as she stood up and went to open the door. She petted Jethro before she did and then ran out to the car and waited for her daddy to come outside and unlock the door for her.

Tim watched his daughter run to the car with excitement. He pet his dog and followed his daughter out of the house, locking the door behind them. He unlocked the car door and made his way to the car, joking by taking a long time to get in and adjust the mirrors. He smirked over at his daughter.

"DADDY!" She pouted a little knowing that he was doing that to tease her. "Come on! I don't want to be late for school. It's my first day. I want to make a good impression." She said as she did up her seatbelt.

Tim snickered and started up the car, backing out of the driveway. Before he knew it they were at the new school. He didn't know about her, but he was kind of nervous. He glanced over at his little girl who seemed to be growing up too fast already. They would have to measure her when they got home. "Are you ready?" He asked softly.

She bit her lip and nodded softly, she was nervous now that they were here. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car looking up at the school in front of her. It was bigger than her old school, would she be able to find her classroom? Would she get lost? Would she make friends? Or would everyone hate her? All these thoughts came into her mind as butterflies came into her stomach. She swallowed hard and tried not to show how nervous she was.

Tim watched as his daughter got out and looked up at her new school. He knew it was probably intimidating her. He just wanted to hold her in him arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. He knew that the other students would make fun of her though. He gently took her hand and squeezed it. He slowly started forward.

Kayleigh followed her dad and went into the school. She looked around, she had been here before but with all the kids in the halls it seemed even more daunting. This was going to be along day. She bit her lip again as she went towards the principal's office.

Kayleigh nodded softly, "yes daddy." She said quietly before the principle led them into his office.

After they were done talking to the principal he showed her where her classroom was she looked back at her daddy and waved before walking into the class and going up to the teacher and telling her who she was.

Mr Smith was at the front of the class, writing an equation on the board for teams to try and figure out. It was a rather simple one for someone like him, but when teaching 8 year olds that was a good thing. He heard a knock at the door and answered. It was his new student. He had been told about her and that she was a very sweet sometimes shy girl. He smiled and led her to the front of the class. "Class this Is Kayleigh McGee. She is new to school and has been put in our class. Why not tell us a little about yourself?" He asked Kayleigh, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Kayleigh smiled softly and swallowed hard. "I'm Kayleigh. I'm eight." She said not sure what else to say before looking back up at the teacher her face slightly red.

Mr. Smith felt a bit guilty for putting her on the spot like this. She was such a sweet kid, and obviously uncomfortable doing this. He decided to just send her to her seat. "Thank you Kayleigh, your seat will be next to Billy in the middle there." The teacher said, leading the way and putting a hand on the chair that would be hers.

Billy wrinkled his nose as the teacher brought the new student to the seat next to him. He wasn't particularly fond of girls anyways they had way too many cooties, let alone new girls. He glanced over at the new student, knowing there wasn't really anything he could do about it now,

Kayleigh sat down in her seat and looked to the boy next to her and smiled a little. She then took her notebook and pencil case out of her bag and waited for the teacher to start teaching. She was still really nervous but glad she was sitting down.

Mr. Smith went back to the front of the class, continuing the equation on the board. He turned back to the class when he was done the math question on the board. "Alright I want you to break off into groups of three, and work on the solution to this question." He told them, hoping to work on their teamwork skills.


	3. Crime Scene

Tim made his way into the office. Gibbs had known that he was going to be late from dropping Kayleigh off at school, but when he arrived at the bullpen it looked empty. Had there been a call out that he had missed? He sure hoped not, or else he would be behind on the case already. He made his way over to his desk and sat in his chair. As he did the chair made a 'pffffff'.

Jumping up, Tim looked down at his chair and the whoopee cushion on it. Very mature Tony. The man put the prank item on his friend's desk and sat at his computer.

Ziva came into the bullpen and placed a coffee cup on Tim's deck. "Good morning." She said with a smile. "Everything go okay with dropping her off?" She asked as she sat down at her desk and placing her tea down.

Gibbs came into the bullpen with his coffee and sat down at his desk and looked around at his team.

Tim smiled up when the woman put a coffee on his desk. Probably noticed he didn't get a chance for one at home. He nodded in answer to her question. "I think it was harder on me than it was on her…" Tim said softly as Gibbs joined the room. He noticed the older man looking around the bullpen. "We are still missing Tony boss. He is…" Tim started.

Tony came down the stairs and around the corner. He had been in a meeting with the director again and ended up late for when Gibbs came in. The director had been calling him up there a lot lately, and he couldn't tell anyone why. Not even Gibbs. "No need to make excuses for me McDaddy. If you didn't notice I was here first." The man pointed out

Gibbs answered his phone when it rang and a few seconds later he hung up. 'Grab your gear. Dead body rock creak park"

Ziva got up and got her stuff and followed Gibbs towards the elevator.

Tim made a face at Tony's new name for him. Sure he had a daughter now, but he was the same guy he used to be. The guy who would go out with Tony and be his wing man, wasn't he? When Gibbs commanded the young agent grabbed his stuff and followed behind Ziva.

Tony grabbed his stuff and passed Tim on his way to the elevator. He was the last one in the bullpen when Gibbs arrived this morning, so he couldn't be the last one in the elevator. "Shotgun." He shot to Ziva as the elevator doors closed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When they arrived at the crime scene Gibbs looked around but there was no witnesses. He would see if Abby could do some of her computer stuff to figure out who the voice belonged to but for now the crime scene. "McGee Shoot and sketch. DiNozzo, David. Bag and tag." He said looking up as the Van showed up and Ducky got out.

When they got there Ziva pulled on a pair of gloves and when given directions she grabbed the stuff from the back of the van that she needed and went to start bagging the evidence that she could find.

Tim got out of the car and grabbed a camera and a sketch pad. He would much rather bag and tag, but the boss had said shoot and sketch so that's what he was doing. He started shooting the body when a pair of legs got into his shot and blocked the body. He looked up at the assistant ME. That man always seemed to have a habit of getting in the way.

Tony took a pair of gloves and started to collect some evidence from the ground. He picked up a wrapper with a smirk, he knew what this was far too well. "Looks like it wasn't a simple walk in the park boss. Maybe we will find evidence that it came to a sticky ending." He called out to Gibbs.

Ducky went over to the body and started by checking his pockets for anything and handed Gibbs a wallet before checking his liver temp.

Gibbs looked at the wallet and found a name. "Henry Bernard." He said. "Looks like the motive wasn't robbery."He said as he inspected the money's serial number. He shook his head at his senior field agents comment. Sometimes he wondered how a man of his age and intelligence could be so juvenile. "What do we have Duck?"

Ducky pulled out the liver probe and checked. "Hes been dead only a few hours Jethro." He pointed to a gash in his head. "Looks like blunt force trauma to the head. I'll know more when I get him back. Palmer the gurney please." He said.

Ziva shook her head at Tony's comment and found a few cigarette buds.

Jimmy's ears perked up at his name. There was a body in need and he was on the case. "On Its way Dr Mallard." The young man proclaimed and rushed over to the body with the gurney as he had been instructed to.

Tony got out of the way when the assistant went by with the gurney. "Hey Palmer, remember this is still a crime scene. You could have contaminated evidence or…" He started, but then something caught his eye. He bent down and picked a used condom off of a wheel of the gurney. "This case isn't going to lead us to your little sister, is it Probie?" Tony joked.

"DiNozzo!" Said Gibbs glaring at the man. Most of the time DiNozzo's joke he dealt with but that one went too far.

Ziva scowled at Tony as she picked up a shoelace and put it in a bag.

Ducky gave his assistant a look to watch where he was going and than motioned for him to help him get the body on the gurney.

Tony winced when Gibbs said his name in his angry voice. Sometimes it was hard to tell it apart from the man's normal voice, but Tony could. "Doing my job boss." He said, looking around for anything that could have caused the blunt force trauma to the head.

Jimmy smiled apologetically to the doctor as he picked up the feet of the body. On the indication of the older man, he picked up and set the corpse gently down on the gurney to transport him.]

Ziva found a rocked that had blood on it. "Possible murder weapon Yes?" She said as she placed it in a bag and labelled it. By the looked of things that was it for evidence from the crime scene.

Gibbs looked at his team. "David, your with me. Going to notify the family. DiNozzo, McGee. Finish up here." He said as he placed the wallet in a bag and labelled it before going towards the car.

Ziva took her gloves off and followed Gibbs.

Tim smiled and watched the other agents go. He had wanted some alone time with Tony, and now it looked like his chance. "So Tony, how is the club scene?" Tim asked his friend.

Tony shot a look to Tim. Ever since the kid had come along, it seemed that the other man had no time for fun. "Whats it to you? I don't usually come home until after tuck in time." He shot to his partner.

Tim's heart sank. So Tony was treating him different because of Kayleigh. He sighed a bit and went back to his work.


End file.
